


Daycare

by 3ricaaa



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blood and Violence, Child Abuse, Daycare, Extremely Underage, F/M, Gang Rape, Genital Torture, Gun Violence, M/M, Multi, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Fingering, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ricaaa/pseuds/3ricaaa
Summary: A group of men invade a daycare with guns with one mission - destroy as many children as possible.





	Daycare

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction; I condone none of this. Please leave feedback in the comments.

Alissa smiled as she tended to the baby in her arms. Helen was only two months old, and had started coming to daycare just a week ago, but Alissa already loved her. That wasn't saying much, though. She loved all the kids like they were her own. Alissa had always loved children, which made it doubly cruel that she'd been born with a birth defect that meant she'd never have any of her own. But as she fed Helen her bottle, Alissa decided it might not be the worst thing in the world. Instead of having one or two children of her own, she could spend her days surrounded by dozens. She wouldn't even have to go through the pain of labor for that pleasure.

Across the room, Janice sighed as she picked up blocks that the toddlers had left strewn around the floor. 'This job will be over soon,' she reminded herself. When she'd started working here two years ago, she'd thought it would be fun to play with kids and get paid for it. The excitement had worn off within minutes of starting at work. She spent half her time chasing the brats around and the other half cleaning up after them. She couldn't wait to graduate so she could get out of there once and for all. 

Suddenly, the door banged open. Everyone turned to the source of the noise to see a group of four grown men, their faces covered with masks, barge through the doorway. "Nobody move!" yelled one of the men, waving his gun around. 

Several of the older children began to cry. Harry, another one of the daycare workers, tried surreptitiously to shush them without much luck.

The men entered the room and slammed the doors behind them. "Adults over here," he called out, pointing to one corner. "Boys over there, and girls over there."

Nobody moved. He grabbed the nearest child, a five-year-old named Andrew, and pressed the gun to his head. "Get in your corner now, or I kill him," he threatened. In seconds, the room was organized just as he'd ordered. The man in charge shoved Andrew roughly into the boys' corner where he collapsed in tears, surrounded by his terrified classmates. 

"Which ones should we start with?" a man behind him asked. The foursome looked around, surveying the assortment in front of them. There were children, boys and girls, ranging from just a few months to seven years of age. And there were also the workers, three women and a man who were bravely trying not to cry in front of the kids. 

"Age before beauty," the man declared, pointing at the adults. He aimed his gun at them. "Take off your clothes," he ordered. "Or else I'll kill every last child here."

One of the children wailed, and the man shot her a dirty look. Hurriedly, the workers began to undress. It was only when they were all standing there, completely naked, that a man spoke again. This time, it was the one closest to the door. 

"You." He pointed at Harry. "You work here?"

Harry nodded quickly, swallowing hard. He tried not to think about how exposed he was right now. "Yes," he squeaked out. 

"What's a man like you doing working with a bunch of kids? You some kind of pervert or something?" one of the men asked. 

Harry shook his head vigorously. 

The man in front looked to his companions. "Well, if he's not fucked up, then he'd of no use to us." The others nodded in agreement. "Cut his dick off."

"No!" Harry screamed as the four men held him down. "No, please, no." The children, who were too young to fully understand the situation, watched curiously, but Janice and Alissa both began to cry. All they could do was watch. 

One of the men fished out a knife. Harry continued to scream and fight, but he was no match for the others. All he could do was watch helplessly as the man grabbed his penis in one hand. He made a motion as if to slice Harry's penis off, but stopped short. Then he grinned sadistically at Harry and cut his genitals clean off. 

Blood sprayed out from Harry's body as he writhed on the floor, screaming in agony as everyone else could only watch in horror. He desperately grabbed what was left of his penis with his hands, trying unsuccessfully to slow the flow of blood that was now pooling around him. The men only laughed. One of them picked Harry's severed penis off the floor. 

"You," he said, pointing to Janice. "Are you a virgin?"

"Yes," she replied without thinking. Was the the right answer? Was she about to be tortured like Harry? She was completely at the mercy of these men.

The gang of men abandoned Harry, who was still screaming on the floor. They whispered to each other for a moment, then one the man holding Harry's penis spoke up. "Well, today's your lucky day, honey. Since it wouldn't be fair for one of us to get you first and not the others, here."

He tossed Harry's bloody penis to her. She caught it instinctively, then immediately gasped and dropped it. It landed on her foot, and she recoiled. "Pick it up," he ordered her, pointing the gun at her head, and she complied. Janice grasped it gingerly with two fingers, her face wrinkled in disgust. 

"Lie on your back." Janice did as she was told. "Spread your legs." She hesitated for a moment, then remembered what they had done to Harry. She opened her legs obediently. 

"Good girl," one of the masked men praised her. "Now, I want you to put his dick in your pussy."

"What?" Janice gasped. "No, I can't. Please-"

"Do it now," he ordered her, pushing his gun closer to her face. 

The teen's face crumpled as she sobbed. Slowly, she inserted the disembodied penis into her body, shuddering with fear and disgust. 

The men examined her. One spread the lips of her labia. Then, another stuck his finger into her vagina, pushing Harry's penis in as far as he could. "It's in," he announced to his companions. 

"Get on your hands and knees," one of the men ordered Janice. She did as she was told. One of the men, who had removed his pants, straddled her roughly and spread her butt cheeks apart. Then, he shoved his penis into her anus. She screamed and fell flat on her face, but he didn't stop. His penis ripped through her tight anal sphincter as he shoved himself in and out of her body. Janice sobbed as she was torn apart from the inside. 

"Hey, save some for the rest of us," the man's friend said. The one who was raping Janice finished up, and the other men each took a turn. As Janice was penetrated again and again, she imagined what they were doing to her body. 'It must be completely destroyed by now', she thought to herself over and over again. And each time, she was proven wrong as she felt her anus tear apart a little more. Then they tried to penetrate Janice's vagina, laughing as she begged them to stop. None of them were able to get very far, thanks to Harry's penis which was still inside her body, but it didn't stop them from trying again and again. 

When the men had finished with Janice, they turned to Alissa. "What do you think?" one of the men asked another. "Should we fuck up her pussy or her ass first?"

"Please," Alissa begged, her face streaked with tears. "I don't have a vagina. It's a birth defect." Alissa doubted these men would listen to reason, but it was all she had left. "You won't be able to penetrate me."

"Show us," one of the men instructed her. She lay on the floor and spread her legs, using her fingers to hold apart her labia so they could see everything clearly. 

"It looks normal to me." The men all looked at each other, nodding in agreement. "You're lying to us."

"No, no I'm not," Alissa cried out. "It doesn't go anywhere, I promise you!"

A man got down on the floor. He shoved his finger into Alissa's vaginal opening. His nail scraped her insides and she yelped in pain. His finger made it in about an inch, then stopped. He looked at his friends. "She's right. It's a dead end."

"What do we do now?" asked one of the men. "Just the ass?"

"There's always the pee-hole, right?" another suggested. Alissa's cries joined the chorus of Janice and Harry, both of whom were still bleeding and conscious. Their pleas went ignored. 

"I have a better idea." The man pulled out his gun, which he'd slipped into his belt. He knelt down to Alissa's level, poking and prodding at her genitals. Then, he pressed the gun to the opening of her vagina. 

"No!" Alissa screamed. "Please, no! Don't do this, please!" 

"Since your pussy is broken, I guess we'll just have to fix it." He wiggled the gun into her vagina as she continued to scream and beg for mercy. Then he pulled the trigger. 

The sound of the gunshot exploded through the room. The children screamed as the bullet ripped through Alissa's body, shredding her delicate tissues. And then, Alissa's body went limp. She stopped screaming. Her suffering was over. 

The man who'd fired the gun stood up and faced his friends. "That was fun," he said. "What's next?"

One of the others shook his head. "That was sick," he said to his friend, but his voice was full of awe. 

"Wish she would've screamed a little longer, though," another one chimed in. 

"But did you see the look in her face when she popped her cherry to a fucking bullet, man? Totally worth it." 

"Think it'll work again with the little ones?" The man gestured to the terrified girls huddled in the corner. 

"Let's save them for the end," a man suggested. "Pick a boy," he instructed the others. 

Each of the men chose a boy and dragged him to the middle of the room, then stripped his clothes. They each got to work, occasionally stopping to admire another's work or to switch children. One used his knife to open up his toddler's anus before inserting his penis. Another used his gun. Still another inserted a finger into his boy's penis, then another. The final one made his child penetrate Harry's body, which was now shuddering with his final breaths. When he had finished, he sliced off the boy's penis and inserted it into his anus, then tossed the body on top of Harry's. 

Finally, all the boys had been used up. Some were bleeding only slightly, others gushing profusely. A few had their genitals mostly intact, but most had been irrevocably modified by the grown men. The grown men who, now, were turning their attention to the girls in the room. 

As if linked telepathically, the four men pulled the oldest girl out of the corner without a word. She was a shy redhead named Sarah, just two days away from her eighth birthday. They stripped her down. Managing to find a relatively clean patch of the floor, one of the men lay down. The others picked up Sarah's body lifted it over the man's, then began to lower her vagina around the man's large penis. They lay her body over the man, when she slumped, body limp, already having accepted defeat. 

"Who wants to go next?" asked the man on the bottom. One of the others stepped up, and he inserted his penis into Sarah. Her small vagina, which was barely able to hold one penis, split wide open. She screamed, the pain of two adult men inside her becoming too much to bear. 

"Hey, do you think we can fit one in her ass, too?" ventured one of them men who had not yet penetrated Sarah. He tried to position himself in a way that his penis would fit into Sarah's anus, but failed. So he settled for inserting his knife in and out of her anal sphincter until his friends were finished. 

"Okay, let's finish this off with a bang," the man announced. He laughed, and gestured to his gun. Each of his men raised their guns and selected from the four remaining little girls. They started to insert their guns into the girls' vaginas, then stopped. 

"Wait," one of the men said suddenly. "Shouldn't we loosen them up a little first?"

They all shrugged. "Fine with me," said the leader. Not needing any further permission, he began to finger his girl. He felt her hymen pop and grinned. Around him, the others did the same. 

When they were all satisfied, they inserted their guns back into the tight vaginas. Struggling to hold down his still-thrashing girl, the leader called out. "On three. One, two-"

On three, the room filled again with gunshots. Three of the bodies slumped to the floor, having only experienced their bodies tearing apart for a moment before succumbing to death, but the fourth continued to scream. The men all looked over at her. 

"Why isn't she dead?" asked the man who had shot her. 

"Look, idiot," said the one next to him, pointing at an exit wound in the girl's abdomen. "You probably missed all the important parts." Blood poured from her vagina and abdomen as the girl writhed on the floor. 

"Should I shoot her again?" the man asked. 

"Don't bother," the leader instructed him. "We'll have something nice to listen to on our way out. Now come on, let's go."

The men collected their weapons, skirting the bodies on the floor. One boy tried to grab a knife near where he was laying, but one of the men kicked it out of his reach. He then bent down and picked it up off the floor as though nothing had happened. 

"Ready boys?" the leader asked. They all nodded, showing off their bloodied weapons. "All right, let's go."

They all savored the sounds of the children's screams as they left the building.


End file.
